Dreams and Wishes
by littleredwritinggleek
Summary: Finn Hudson meets a drunken Rachel Berry in a crowded club, and instantly knows he wants to be apart of her life forever. What was a spontaneous trip to NYC with friends, however, might last a little longer than he expected. After all, they do say be careful what you wish for. AU. Finchel/Quick main.
1. Chapter 1

In the midst of my other, sadder story, I want something light. Something fun. And something oh so Finchel and Quick because, frankly, RIB is just killing all our poor fangirl hearts. Inspired by the last episode, you know, to take some things and throw my ships in there, I am writing this, centered around FOX property that isn't mine.

xoxo,

littleredwritinggleek

* * *

The music pounded, the lights flashed, as the floors vibrated and the hundreds of splashy New York bodies danced like cats in heat. For a Connecticut-raised boy, who came from the quiet town of Concord, it was all way too much. Hell, New Haven had seemed big and wonderful compared to Concord. New York? Manhattan. Finn couldn't handle it. No one, slept, no one stopped. And no one spent their evenings lying in the family grape fields, gazing at the stars.

They wore six inch heels and leather and basically had sex with clothes on, crowded into the many floors of a glass club. This was a very, very, bad idea. He needed to find Quinn and Puck, fast.

The tall young man used his stature to his advantage, abandoning the crowded bar, navigating his way through people, fending off drunken girls that tried to grab him. Knowing Quinn and Puck, they were making out on some futuristic looking couch in a booth on an upper floor, just to make it hard for Finn to find them. Literally, they actually did that on purpose.

The two called it, _"Finnd and Seek"_, a game they played where they hid from their third-wheel friend on trips into the city, forcing him to socialize. But unlike their other visits to New York, they had never been to a club this big, this _sexual._

Irritated_,_ Finn pressed on, the loud beat of the music pulsing through his ears. Just as he seemed to be making progress, and okay time, yet another drunken girl bumped into him. Emitting a giggle, she grabbed onto him, speaking with slurred words before he could throw her off of him.

"Brody? What, why are you here?"

"Listen, you have the wrong person. I'm not Brody." Finn said, exasperated.

"Oh, well you looked sort of like him in these lights. Not that I would want to see him. And you're much cuter, anyways."

Cute?

Finn looked down, only to get a good look at the tiny girl still clinging to him. She stood a little over five feet, outfitted in a tight pink dress, shiny flats, and a killer smile. Her hair was long, with blunt bangs and gorgeous waves. Her nose was a bit big, but her deep brown eyes shone excitedly, making Finn instantly feel better.

"Well thanks!" He practically shouted down to her, from a combination of the loud music and the fact that he basically dwarfed her.

"No problem! I'm Rachel. Rachel Berry. Rachel Barbra Berry." She announced, smiling up at him. "And you, sir, you look a lot like my douche ex-boyfriend." She finished, her smile never faltering.

"Brody, I assume?" Finn asked, hiding a smile at how cute this girl was, so drunk and happy.

"Yes, Brody! He totally charmed me my freshman year. I'm from Lima, Ohio, and it was my first year in New York. Amazing. Well, he was a junior. I a naive freshman, and we really hit it off. But then six months later I found out that he was a hooker! Like pretty woman but not romantic at all. And I'm talking too much." She said.

"It's fine. I'm sorry to hear he did that to you." Finn said genuinely. Who could treat a girl like this that way? Granted, he didn't know her all that well, but God. She was cute, and gorgeous.

"Well what about you, stranger? What are you doing?"

"I'm Finn, from Concord, Connecticut. If you're fresh out of college then we're the same age. And I'm looking for my friends. I need to leave."

"Why I am! Hey, small town people. I like that, Finny. And I'll help you find them if you stay. It's only twelve, and I want to get to know you." She said, taking his hand.

He started to walk, wondering what he was getting himself into.

"But I live in New Haven... it's a long drive." Finn said uneasily, leading Rachel to the stairs. Slowly, they climbed them together, the tiny brunette gripping both Finn and the minimalistic handrail for dear life.

"Stay, Finny. You seem so nice. And I haven't seen any guys since . I want to talk to you."

She was so persuasive, he couldn't resist. Despite the fact that it was only the beginning of the fall, and Finn's first and last year of graduate school things were a lot different than his undergrad. He loved sports, so sports broadcasting seemed like an easy choice. But despite the fact that he wanted to be behind the camera at all times, he still had so much communicating to do. Quinn had told him that it was, after all, communications, but Finn just had a hard time talking to people. Quinn, who had gone into magazine journalism with an acting minor, was nailing all their on-screen stuff in journalism school. And Puck was, Puck was doing God-only-knew what in his music and recording classes.

Damn, he let his mind wander. Before he knew it, Rachel was dragging him to the upstairs bar, explaining how thirsty she was.

"I'm only a year over twenty-one, but oh, it still feels so good to be legal!" She exclaimed, plopping down into a bar stool, ordering some fancy drink. This was not apart of Finn's plan. He had to find Puck and Quinn and get back so that he could spend his Saturday studying.

But talking to Rachel was easy. Maybe it was sort of like studying.

"So, Rachel, what do you do?" He said, giving in and taking a seat next to her.

"I'm going to be on Broadway. My friend Kurt and I, and Hooker-boy all went to NYADA, the premiere school of drama in Ne York.

"Wow, that's ambitious."

"I know what I want. Right now I'm doing some off-Broadway stuff, but it's been pretty slow. What about you?" She turned and put her elbows on her lap, resting her chin in her hands, giving him her full attention. She made it too easy.

"I'm into Communications. So is my friend,Quinn. I want to work the cameras for sports-broadcasting, and she wants to write in magazines, but we both have to do on-camera stuff as apart of our graduate school, to make us "well-rounded" or whatever. I just, I have a hard time talking to people. I get so nervous." Finn said.

"Well that is silly, you're talking to me!" Rachel exclaimed. "But I think you need to dream bigger. You could make movies, Finn, produce. Film me in my future movies as soon as I take a break from the stage after winning my Tony." She nodded, as if her saying it made it real.

"I don't know. I barely even got into college. Quinn was at Yale and I did the community college route." Finn said reluctantly. "Maybe I'm dreaming too big already."

"Nonsense. We're twenty-two! You should be in New York full time if you ask me. For how shy you say you are, here you are talking to a complete stranger, in the heart of Manhattan." Rachel said, sipping her drink.

"Yeah, I guess I am. But you make it easy, Rach."

She gave him a little smile, before setting down her empty glass and standing.

"Come on dreamer boy, let's go find those friends of yours."

* * *

"Right there, on the couch." Finn said. Between Rachel getting more drinks, peeing, and becoming full on lovey-dovey drunk, it had taken another hour to find Quinn and Puck, exactly how he thought he would. Only a little blurrier, because Rachel had gotten him to do a few shots. Despite his size, Finn was handling the alcohol, which he rarely drank, very well. He fund himself feeling extremely happy, unable to decipher what was normal behavior and what was drunk.

"Hey Quinn, Puck, I found someone while I was looking for you. Your game is so silly. But yeah! This is Rach-" His voice trailed off, as he noticed just how wrapped up his friends were. Quinn, with her long blonde hair in loose waves, was under Puck, wearing a tight white, sparkly dress and high heels. Her pink lipstick was smudged into a lopsided kiss mark on Puck's cheek. But everyone else seemed to be too crowded and too drunk to notice their steamy make-out session.

"Yeah, yeah." Puck mumbled, Quinn attacking his neck.

It was so trashy, Finn, even though he was drunk, knew Quinn, a total PDA hater, sans holding hands, would hate herself in the morning.

"Shh, Finny, they're having fun. Let them be." Rachel purred, cuddling up to him.

"Okay." He gave her a lopsided grin. " Want another drink?"

"Actually, I want to go upstairs. My friend's dad owns this place, and she gave me a hotel room key."

"You're tired?" Finn asked, naive.

Rachel smirked. "Just the opposite. Let's go."

As she grabbed his hand and led him upstairs seductively, he began to realize what was going on.

He was getting _laid_. Shit, his heart began to race. Finn had only ever slept with one ex-girlfriend, and Rachel looked like she had so much experience. But she was hot, and clearly into him. Or drunk. But he was getting laid!

The tiny brunette slid the card into the door after a long walk down the hallway. Once locked, she gave him a devilish grin, and slid out of her dress. Before Finn could get his zipper himself, she was upon him, pressing him down on the bed with a surprising force.

"You're eager." He remarked. The alcohol made him feel both giddy and cool, like he could do this. He could do this!

"Eager to be in charge. You know, some girls want everything from men. But I just want to make a guy feel good. You look like you just want that. And I aim to please." Rachel said, nibbling his neck.

Okay, so Finn had always envisioned himself as a gentle but strong lover, one that made a girl go completely limp in his arms.

So this tiny girl was taking over. She seemed sort of demanding. Buy it had been way too long.

Her every touch burned his skin and she slid down his body, nearing his boxers.

"Ready for a night that you will never forget, Dreamer-boy?" Rachel questioned sexily.

"I hope it never ends, and it hasn't even begun."

She emitted a giggle and Finn felt into bliss on the bed of the hotel of _Club Caliente_.

Maybe it was the music, the bass of it thumping dully underneath them. Maybe it was the alcohol, coursing through his veins.

Or maybe it was the magic of a gorgeous girl, willing to fulfill his every want.

No matter what the source, all that was true was that something was clouding Finn's judgement that night.

Otherwise, he would have been _way_ more careful of what he wished for.

* * *

Leave a review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Your response was amazing! Although, more reviews would be nice;) Anyways, all the follows and few reviews made me so happy, I decided to give you the next chapter!

xoxo,

littleredwritinggleek

* * *

Quinn stumbled into the kitchen on Santana Lopez's gorgeous Manhattan apartment, a little hungover, and definitely tired.

The Latina was stationed at the coffee machine, brewing a fresh cup.

"Hola, woah, you look like hell."

"Good morning too you too, San." Quinn said sleepily, too exhausted to counter the insult. "And thanks for letting us crash here. And for the aspirin. I would be dead without that."

"It's not a problem,Q. Besides, you and Fuckerman were way too white-girl wasted to fuck last night, so I knew it would be a safe call." The Latina replied, smirking. "I take it _mi padre's _newest club treated you well, then?"

"It did. It's so gorgeous, and tell him I said so. Oh, and the hotel in a club idea? Genius." Quinn said, sitting down and sipping her coffee.

"It isn't like there's not ten other Lopez clubs across the country, but I'm sure he'll appreciate it." Santana said. "So, tell me, what's up? It's been a while."

It had been. Quinn spent the summer interning in the city between her junior and senior year. She met Santana at a coffee shop where the brunette had worked during an independent phase of her life. The two, although similar, which often met clashes, really became good friends, often calling and texting long after the summer's end. Santana had grown up in New York, living a life of luxury, one that amazed small-town Quinn. Santana was an aspiring singer, and had gone to N.Y.U. Before living on her own, she had two crazy, Broadway-obsessed room-mates, living with them for what she thought would be life experience. After that, she'd spent time in her own place, paying her own rent. Now, the diva claimed that she had "finally wised up and took the money her parents practically threw at her" living in the heart of Manhattan.

"Finishing school. This semester is all classes, and the next, I work on my paper and get a full-time internship for my final credits." Quinn said.

"Intern here, please." Santana said. "There isn't any other bitch I've been able to stand in this place."

"You still talk to Rachel?" Quinn asked, noting her ex-roomie.

"And Mr. Musical himself. Although reluctantly. It hasn't been too bad, though. You get a drink in Scary Berry and she's one hell of a good time. She really became more of a crazy-fun slut her freshman year, but underneath all that, she's still the wide-eyed Ohio girl we all know and hate." Santana finished, scoffing. "I had to give her a room key to the club's hotel just to get her out of my hair for a night."

Quinn let out a laugh, knowing that deep down, Santana loved her old friends.

"How's Brit?"

"Still dancing for the company, and shaking it for me at night." Santana said.

'I'd say things are good then?" Quinn asked.

Santana smiled in reply.

"So where is Finnocence?" she asked, wondering.

"Oh, shit. I don't know. Last night he was with some girl. I literally just remembered that he was with us last night. Finnd and seek went pretty well." Quinn said, rubbing her eyes a little.

"Well, knowing him, he'll call you and Puck's cellphones until one of you answers." Santana offered with a laugh.

"I don't know. I think he got laid last night." Quinn said, dropping her voice a little.

"Seriously?" Santana shot back, at full volume. "How long has it been, twenty-two years?"

"San! Uncalled for."

The Latina shrugged in reply, and the two continued catching up over breakfast, waiting to hear from Finn.

He rolled over, his head pounding. _Where was he? _Sitting up, he found himself in some sort of hotel, and realized that he was, in fact, completely naked. Shit, why was he naked, in a strange room? It didn't make any sense at all.

That's right. It slowly came back to him. He got _laid. _And the girl, Rachel, had been amazing.

She was both strong and gentle, satisfying his every need in a way he was sure no other girl could. The all-night sex had been mind-blowing, and unforgettable.

But where was she then?

Standing up, he went over to the en suite bathroom as he pulled on his clothes, looking for her. She wasn't there. And he didn't have her number.

Looking around a little more, he finally came across a note.

_Dreamer Boy,_

_Last night was amazing. I had to leave, finish up some work, but I didn't want to wake you. You're sexy even when you sleep._

_ Xoxo,_

_Rachel._

Finn smiled, along with the girly writing was a lipstick print. So he wasn't bad at sex! He had been able to have amazing sex with a hot, fun girl!

He couldn't wait to tell Puck, who was always messing with him for never getting with any girls. But alas, he had done so, and had written proof!

Grabbing his phone and shutting the door behind him, Finn exited the club, heading for Santana's new apartment, where he knew his friends would most likely be.

Clutching the note, he grinned like an idiot.

It was really all too good to be true.

"And here he is." Santana said, hearing the doorbell chime. How Finn had even gotten into the building, she didn't know.

It was now ten in the morning, and Puck was up. So far all the three had done was discuss where Finn might have been, and who he might have done. But the details of the previous night were lost to Quinn and Puck, who couldn't remember what the girl looked like.

Quinn let Finn in, who was grinning like a little kid, wearing crumpled clothes.

"Well if that isn't a 'I just got fucked' face then I don't know what is, Finnderella." Santana said, lounging on the couch,

"Hello, Santana. It's been a while."

"I liked it that way." She replied as Quinn hid a smile and Puck burst out laughing.

"Where were you, Finn?" Quinn asked, sitting up.

"I had an amazing night, with an amazing girl." He said, handing over the note. Santana and Puck eagerly gathered around the blonde, reading the girlish scrawl.

"Nice." Quinn said a bit hesitantly.

"Eh, not bad." Puck shrugged.

"Disgusting. Who wears bright pink lipstick? It looks like Barbie threw up. And the paper smells like grandma perfume."

"She smells nice." Finn said defensively.

"Yeah, who is she? I can't read the name at the bottom."

"Her name is Rachel. Rachel Berry." Finn said dreamily, sitting down.

"Hold up, did you say Berry?" Santana asked, shooting up. Finn nodded.

"Short, brown eyes, huge nose?"

"Her nose isn't huge. And what,d o you know her?"

"I lived _with_ her." Santana shuttered, but Finn didn't catch on. Puck and Quinn, who had both met Rachel and experienced her diva-ways over dinner one night, could only grin.

"Sweet! She didn't give me her phone number, so maybe you could-"

Santana cut him off. "Listen, Finn. I may not like you. You may have weird puffy nipples and always be grinning and you're so tall the Empire State building looks like a Lego replica when you stand next to it. But I wouldn't wish Berry upon anyone. She is a psycho, demanding diva that made me want to punch her everyday. Besides her few moments and when she is drunk, Rachel is insane."

"No. She is ambitious. I met her last night. She was fun and beautiful." Finn defended.

"Because she was _trashed_." The Latina reiterated. "In real-life, she is self-centered and obnoxious, and that's coming from me."

Finn just shook his head. Rachel couldn't be all of those things. She talked about her aspirations and dreams, and he had hung onto every word. Santana was probably just jealous. And if she wouldn't help him meet Rachel again, he would do whatever it took to see his dream girl again.

She was worth it. Her just_ knew_ it.

* * *

Review, lovelies?


	3. Chapter 3

Three in a row, because I am having a blast and your response is beautiful. Please, know that I love it and please continue to follow, favorite, and review like crazy! I appreciate it so so much!

Enjoy, and let me know what you think!

xoxo,

littleredwritinggleek

* * *

Rachel walked, a bit hungover, briskly up the steps to her apartment building, or as briskly as one who had just been properly bedded could. Everything about her was a dull, delicious ache, and she relished in the feeling, one she hadn't had in quite some time.

She shook her head a bit. The alcohol had made her crazy, bringing out a side of her that the world rarely saw. Honestly, she had been nervous to do what she had done with Finn: She wasn't that experienced, her exes made her feel like she was insufficient, hence why she wanted to blow Finn's mind, and Finn was gorgeous. The tall young man was just chiseled enough, with perfect hair and warm eyes, not to mention that husky voice. It gave her chills. Though she barely knew him, she was happy after that night, despite the fact that Finn had fallen asleep shortly after their all-night escapde. Rather, Rachel took it as a compliment, meaning that she, like in all the other aspects of her life, had succeeded. All in all, she had no regrets. After all, she firmly believed that girls enjoyed sex and wanted it just as much as guys did.

Opening the apartment door, she sighed contenedly. After a quick breakfast she planned on organizing her audition stuff and spending the day cleaning up. Despite her NYADA degree, and the fact she won every showcase and got every lead in school productions, and her over-all amazing talent, the off-Broadway audition panels were fish that just didn't seem to bite.

_Too short._

_ Nose too big._

_ Too shy._

_ Not shy enough._

The list of reasons they gave her were all the same, and none of them had anything to do with her voice. It was good, because it affirmed that fact that she was good, but bad. Rachel had been insecure, and maybe still was a little, but she wasn't willing to change her looks for a part. She just needed a role made for who she was, like Fanny was to Barbra Streisand. Too bad no one seemed to want to do a _Funny Girl _revival. Until then, the young talent knew that she would have to persevere until someone realized how amazing she was. After all, struggling was apart of reaching stardom, and she had just finished college. If anything, she had a little time.

Opening the door, she was met with one angry room-mate. Kurt Hummel stood, arms crossed, a steely glare set upon his face.

"You said you were just going out. Where. Were. You." He demanded.

Rachel breezed by him, grabbing a bowl of fruit of the counter, before he stopped her.

"I know who drunk Rachel is. I was worried sick, I could have had to chase you down and, and make sure some guy didn't take advantage of you."

"I am a grown woman Kurt, and I can handle myself."

"So why are you walking like someone shoved a pole up your ass?"

Rachel gasped in horror. "I am not!"

"You got properly laid, I see."

"Kurt! You get intimate with Blaine all the time, yet you question me?"

"Blaine is my _boyfriend. _Jesse and Brody are your only exes. Jesse is in California, and you wouldn't go near Brody with a one hundred foot pole, even drunk. You slept with a stranger."

"Maybe I did. Maybe, it was also amazing. And maybe, I'm twenty-two!" Rachel sighed, throwing her hands in the air.

"What if he has an STD?"

"Well-"

"Or he's a creep?"

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel! I do not have to explain myself to you, and I know all about taking responsibility for my actions. So shush. I was in a great mood, don't ruin it."

Kurt lamented, sitting down.

"So he was good?"

"Very."

"Well, his name?"

"Finn, Finn Hudson. I bumped into him and he was looking for his friends, and while finding them we hit it off. One thing led to the next, but no regrets."

"He was a third wheel?"

"Sort of. It's funny, I didn't get a great look at his friends,as they were making out, or their names, but I feel like I knew them from somewhere." Rachel said curiously. "Anyways, San's dad's new club is amazing. And the hotel area is _pretty_ nice." She finished, blushing.

"Wow, if only your sophomore in high school self could see you now."

"She would die and then come back to life and sing about it. But just-graduated Rachel is happy. Finn is amazing."

"So will you meet him again?"

"Yes, actually-" her voice trailed off. "No. No I won't. I left him a note because he was adorable sleeping and I have to get things done but I didn't put my number on it! Oh no."

"Need I get the _Funny Girl _sheet music out?" Kurt asked, smirking.

"Not funny Kurt, no pun intended. Finn and I _connected._"

"Well, New York is big, but everyone knows everyone, really." He said, trying to comfort his distressed friend.

'No, he mentioned that he is from Connecticut. I just can't remember where!"

"Ahh, the benefits of getting trashed."

"I will throw my shoe at you, Kurt."

"Its' designer, and I moisturized!" He said, all seriously.

"Then stop being insensitive!" Rachel said, putting her head in her hands dejectedly.

"Listen, Rachel, if you really believe that you and this Finn were meant to be, then you will find your way to him. Just be patient." Kurt finally said.

"You really believe that?"

"How many ups and downs did Blaine and I have before we even _started _dating?"

"True. It's just that nothing has ever felt this right with a guy."

"Alcohol will do that." Kurt said, ducking instantly.

Rachel sprang to action, jumping on Kurt's back, laughing madly as they stumbled to the ground.

"My jacket, it's a Marc Jacobs!"

She ignored him and pinned him easily, dangling her flat in his face.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! We will find Finn!" He said, breathless.

"I'll find Finn." Rachel teased, lightly slapping her friend's cheek with her shoe.

Kurt finally stood, a bit angry, but all in a good, diva nature.

"And _I_ will go re-moisturize." He huffed, storming to the bathroom.

Rachel got back up, pondering his words as the bathroom door slammed.

She had to find Finn, and hoped Kurt's words were true.

Because she _knew _they were destiny, and already felt like she held apart of him.

Now, it was time to go collect the other pieces.

* * *

In Connecticut, Finn was miserable. After leaving Santana's the three made their way back to New Haven, where Finn nursed Quinn and Puck's lingering hangovers, Quinn blushed every time she thought about the massive PDA, and Puck slept like crazy.

"Santana knows her, and won't even help me." He told Quinn as they sat, studying at their shared apartment's kitchen table.

"I know. I tried to get it out of her. I mean, when I brought Puck to dinner with Santana, I never got Rachel's number. And I didn't even see her at the club. I'm sorry, Finn."

"It's okay. I just feel like she's the one. And if she isn't, well I'm not letting go without finding out."

Quinn sighed, seeing the hurt in her best friend's eyes. It was Sunday, and New Haven was quiet, the September air cool.

"Maybe we should go for a walk and brainstorm. That always helps me with writer's block."

"I don't have writer's block."

"But we still need to figure out a way to get you to Rachel."

The two stepped out, leaving Puck sleeping in the apartment.

"So, have you thought about where you want to do your final internship for grad school?" Quinn asked, trying to change the subject.

"New York, I think. Rachel is there, and-"

"We can't keep thinking about her, when an idea comes, it will come. Besides, I want to talk about you. I'm worried."

"Why?" Finn asked, looking distraught.

"You don't seem to be enjoying our classes, and after this semester, that's it. Intern and done. This is where we perfect our craft." Quinn said.

She had such passion when she talked about what she wanted to do. Finn knew the blonde had her sights set on Vogue, or some equally as big fashion magazine. She had the numerous interns and grades and skill to get there, too. Finn didn't know what he wanted. Sure, working the cameras for ESPN or something meant that he would be around sports all day, so it seemed like an easy choice. But he couldn't ignore the fact that he didn't hear that passion in his voice when he talked about it.

"I am. I just want to be behind the camera, and all that reporting isn't my thing. I get why we're doing it, so we can do anything our jobs might need us to, but I don't know."

Quinn nudged him, her green eyes a little curious. "You seem unsure."

Finn sighed. "Honestly, I am. Rachel was talking about how I could go and film movies, and do all these big things."

"Well, you have the skills to do that certainty, if it's what you want. Just because your in communications doesn't mean you can't work a camera."

"Yeah, I mean I'm not sure, but Rachel made it all seem so grand."

Quinn laughed. "Well, since all roads seem to lead to Rachel, let's head back and figure out how to get your girl." She said, smiling.

_His girl. _Nothing sounded better than that to Finn.

He couldn't wait to see her again.

* * *

Review please! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I will update my quick story. There is just a lot behind it, and this is emotionally easier to write, and more fun to! Updates everyday might just happen! ;) Also, please leave a review! This story has an incredible 1,400 views, but only a handful of reviews, which I love. To those of you who did, and follow/favorite, thanks a bunch!

xoxo,

littleredwritinggleek

* * *

Puck awoke to the sound of the door opening. Stretching, he strained his ears, listening hard as he tried to decipher what the nose was.  
Getting up, he found Finn and Quinn, cheeks flushed from the cold.  
"Babe, you're up!" Quinn said, kissing him on the cheek. He mumbled incoherently in reply, still a bit disoriented.  
"Quinn and I were out on a walk, trying to figure out a way to get me back to Rachel." Finn said.  
"It took you a walk to do that?" Puck asked, incredulous. Finn didn't catch on however.  
"Yeah, and I still don't know what to do."  
Puck shook his head, legitimately shocked.  
"Finn, listen. I may not be the sharpest tool in the garage, but any idiot knows that it is the twenty-first century." Puck said.  
"Shed, sweetheart." Quinn interjected.  
"Wait, what do you mean?" Finn asked.  
"Look her up on Facebook! Search her on twitter, I don't know! Browse the social media until you find her, then send her a message!" Puck replied, exasperated.  
Finn's features lit up as Quinn fired up her laptop. The two boys gathered around her, anxious to see what type of information Rachel was putting out there. Well, Finn was anxious. Puck was bored. And hungry. And Quinn looked so hot, he wanted to carry her straight to their bedroom and not come out for a long, long time.  
"Rachel Berry, location, New York. And send." Quinn said, typing rapidly.  
"There, the first link!" Finn said.  
"Calm down, Finnegan. It isn't Christmas." Puck said.  
"I'm on my Facebook." Quinn said. "I can't see her wall without a friend request though. You might want to go on yours-" Before she could finish her sentence, Finn was dashing towards his room.  
"Good, while he's getting excited over a damn long-range photo in his room, I want you in ours." Puck said to Quinn.  
"Puck-"  
The boy picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.  
"Puck!"  
"Uh,uh, you're mine." He growled teasingly, starting off towards their room.  
All three room-mates spent their afternoon in their rooms, and all for very different reasons.

* * *

"Kurt, come quick!" Rachel all but shouted. She sat snuggled on the living room couch, browsing the internet as the September rain poured down outside.

"What, is Barbra below our apartment? Did you score free tickets to a show?"

"No, better." Rachel grinned, patting the empty space next to her on the couch.

"Look, Finn sent me a friend request!" She said.

"I ended my Skype call with Blaine for a friend request?"

"It's my love life, this is vital. And it isn't my fault that Blaine is on vacation with his family." Rachel shrugged.

"Four days, three hours, and thirty-one minutes." Kurt muttered.

The brunette ignored him, her finger hovering above the "accept" button.

"Well?"

"Well, if I hit this button, then I am deciding that I want to know Finn, sober. It's a very big deal!"

"Can you stop being a diva for once and just hit the damn button before I do it for you?" Kurt asked.

"Tone, Mr. Hummel. And yes, yes I can." She excitedly tapped accept, and watched with fascination as she was led to Finn's wall.

"Let's look at his pictures, his posts."  
"You can, I am going back to my boyfriend."  
"Wait! Should I message him?"  
"No, let him do that. He's probably all too eager to start a conversation." Kurt said, rolling his eyes as he walked away.  
"Fine." Rachel huffed, smiling soon as she started to browse Finn's photos.  
Excitedly, she poured over his posts and photos, until the power went out.  
"Blaine!" Kurt shouted from his room.  
"Finn!"

Both lost connection to their loves.

* * *

Finn sighed over dinner. The afternoon had looked so good. After admiring the many pictures of Rachel performing and smiling and being generally cute, he finally got the courage to send a simple message.  
Now, at six o'clock, he still had no reply.  
"Finn, stop checking your phone, it's making me anxious."Quinn said. "Besides, we have guests. She said.  
Puck's younger half-brother Jake and his girlfriend Marley had shown up unexpectedly to visit. Both went to school in Ohio, but as it was only early September, didn't even start class.  
"It's take-out." Finn argued.

"Eh hem." Puck cleared his throat as Jake smiled, used to Quinn and Finn's banter. Quinn was an instinctual home-maker,

wanting to impress people despite the fact that she couldn't cook. She secretly longed to be the perfect house-wife, working and baking and doing everything all while wearing four-inch heels. Despite the fact that she wasn't very domestic, she enjoyed her boyfriend's brother and girlfriend coming to visit, and was a bit irritated by Finn pulling out his phone every five minutes.

"It's okay." Marley said. "We were just talking about how we can't believe we're already seniors at OSU.

"I know." Jake said, patting her knee. "Time flies." "I'll drink to that!" Puck said, sipping his beer.

Quinn smiled as Finn crept out of the room, the bantering continuing without him.

He paced the floor, waiting for a reply. After a few tense minutes, he heard his phone _ding_.

_Finn, sorry, my power went out! I'm so happy you messaged me though. Of course I would love to see you.  
Come to New York sometime?  
-Rachel_  
After jumping up and down a few minutes, Finn finally collected himself, typing back a reply.  
_"I would love to!" _  
After exchanging phone numbers, he played it cool, telling her he had to go but would text her, even though he much would have rather locked himself in his room for a week, talking to Rachel.

He finally emerged from his room, only to find his two friends cleaning up.  
"Jesus, Finn, what were you doing?"  
"Where are Jake and Marley?" Finn asked, ignoring Puck's question.  
"It's getting late, they had to get back." Quinn answered him. "You rudely didn't say good-bye."  
"Because I was too busy saying hello to Rachel." Finn said, grinning.  
"She replied!?" Quinn asked, forgetting her annoyance with Finn's lack of manners at dinner.  
"She did. Her power went out. It's raining in New York." Finn said. "We want to meet. I think I'm going to see her."  
"In New York?" Puck asked. 'We just spent all our money on a trip there. It's going to take you two months at the library to get enough to stay the weekend." Puck said, referencing Finn's desk job at the school.  
'So I will stack books for two months, then. Rachel is worth it. And I can't wait to see her."  
"Good for you, Finn." Quinn smiled. "Now help us with these dishes."  
Finn washed plates right alongside his friends, thinking only about his trip to see who he was sure was the love of his life.

* * *

Please review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

I know I said everyday, but I really was on a roll! Updates will still be frequent though:) The follows and reviews? amazing, guys! Hope you like this chapter! Things are just heating up;)

xoxo,

littleredwritinggleek

* * *

Two months. She had two months until she could see him. Compared to the classic stories of lovers separated by time and distance, Rachel's wait seemed insignificant. It was two months and the short distance from Connecticut to New York. She took comfort in the fact that Finn was willing to work and spend all his money on a trip, but yet it felt like a lifetime away.

It had only been a week since they'd met, and everyday had been filled with conversations, both leaving each other at just enough, letting the anticipation grow. It was both frustrating and exciting, having Finn's phone call be the final part of her night. The sound of his voice was music, but she wanted _him _there, not just her phone.

She already had learned how alike they were. Like, she found out that he loved the drums,and played very well. His two friends, Quinn and Puck, she recalled finally, played piano and guitar respectively, and they all sang. Apparently, as a college-graduation gift to themselves, they had saved money and recorded an original song, with the boys harmonizing with Quinn. Rachel couldn't wait to hear it, to hear how Finn sounded. Maybe he exes had also been musical, but the brunette took it as a good sign. Maybe Finn would do duets with her!

Regardless of the excitement she had for seeing Finn, the weeks that separated them would be long. Due to a lack of auditions, all Rachel had to keep her occupied was her job at a vegan cafe, where she got her start bright and early at six. Tying her apron, the brunette began to line up all the machines and grind coffee as her co-worker, Brittany, got to work on the pastries.

The only thing the two girls really had in common was a love of performing, as Brittany was a dancer. Although nice, the blonde was often dumbfounded by what people said, and had a very awkward sense of humor. Despite her stereotypical dumb-blonde ways, Brittany was sweet and could make a serious pastry.

The best part of Rachel's day, however, had to be when Santana came in the shop. Santana was smitten with Brittany, and unlike her usual womanizing ways, often got tongue-tied and shy around the very attractive blonde. Despite the fact that the two girls had hooked up, the Latina was vulnerable, while Brittany was unaware of it all. Santana made everyone think that she was some badass, but when it came to Brittany, she was like a little girl. It was amusing, as Santana could be a total bitch to Rachel, yet be at a loss of words around Brittany. Personally, Rachel thought Britt would be good for Santana. She had a fun , sexy side, yet couldn't harm a fly. Her people-personality would definitely balance out Santana's roughness, and fierce attitude.

As Rachel worked, she lost herself in thought, contemplating relationships as her mind drifted to Finn. With Brittany back in the kitchen, it was easy to let her mind wander for the hour before the cafe opened.

However, a sharp scent awoke her from her mini-trance, instantly making her stomach churn. Brittany must have been baking herb rolls or something, and they didn't mix with the strong smell of fresh coffee.

"Britt?" The brunette called out. "What are you making back there?"

Brittany emerged, dusting her hands. 'The same rosemary bread we always put out at lunch. Why?"

'It's just, like, really strong. I don't know, maybe it's just too early." Rachel said, forcing a smile as her stomach knotted.

"Oh, okay. Well, there's a verse going around, so maybe it's just that, like the fall flu or something." Brittany replied, heading back to finish baking.

"Virus." Rachel said.

"Yeah, that too."

The brunette shook her head a little. Usually this never got to her. One, she was a morning person through and through. And two, she _never _got sick. She just, didn't. As a singer, her health was one of the most important things in her life. After, she couldn't belt out notes while vomiting.

The day drew on, though, and her nausea didn't let up, ruling out here friend's whole "morning theory."

"Rach, you don't look good." Brittany pointed out innocently as she poured coffee. Rachel gave a customer a smile as she made change for Brittany, something that the blonde struggled with.

"But I never get sick, Britt. I just don't." Rachel persisted.

"Well, maybe this time you did. But it's a slowish day, actually. Why don't you go home, and I'll handle things here."

"I can't let you take care of this all by yourself." Rachel said, even though going home was all she felt like doing.

"San will be in in a little bit like she is everyday. She used to work at a coffee place, right? I'll make her help, and the manager will never know." The blonde reasoned.

Rachel nodded. She hated leaving, but it wasn't like Santana had an actual job, besides recording an album with her father's money, and Rachel wouldn't even owe her, because the Latina would kill for an excuse to be near Brittany. It seemed win/win.

Grabbing her bag, she sighed. "Thanks so much, Brit."

"Get some rest!" The blonde called after her.

* * *

When Rachel got home, the first thing she did was throw down her bag and vomit. Once finished, she leaned back against the cool porcelain tub and sighed, head in her hands.

She never, ever, ever, got sick. It just didn't happen.

Slowly getting up, she saw that it was almost time for Kurt's lunch break. Rachel knew that now that Blaine was back, the two boys would probably go out to lunch, which meant she had some quiet time to rest. Surprisingly, throwing up had made her feel _a lot_ better. Maybe she had lucked out, and the virus was a quick, one time thing. Laying down to doze off to sleep, she hoped for the best.

The sun streamed through the window, impossibly bright. She stretched, rising up slowly, feeling the bile in her throat do so as well.

Ignoring the fact that she was pretty sure she'd gone to bed in the afternoon, _yesterday_, Rachel ran to the bathroom, throwing up the mere contents of her stomach.

"Ah, good morning, sunshine."

She finished retching, only to look up to see Kurt looming above her. Normally, she stayed far away when she was sick, for fear of ruining his designer clothes. But she took in his sweats and white-t, both of which belonged to Blaine.

"Blaine stayed over?"

"He did." So that's why he wasn't running for his life.

"Why are you in here? I mean, you hate when I'm sick."

"True, but these are Blaine's clothes, and I'm not so sure you're sick." Kurt said, a smirk on his face.

"What does that mean?" Rachel asked, incredulously.

"We had takeout on Sunday, Rachel. And you ate, like, _a ton_ of it. Probably got food poisoning, so you aren't contagious."

"So why are you smirking?"

"Because, sweetie, I am freshly fucked, and I have my gorgeous, back-from-Italy boyfriend in my bed. It's endorphins. Insert legally blonde quote here."

Rachel wiped her mouth, grimacing. "I forgot about the takeout. And I don't care. In less than two months, _my_ lover will be here. And I will be very, _very_ loud." The diva shot back, a bit irritated.

She looked up, but Kurt was gone, probably climbing back in bed.

Wandering to the kitchen, she couldn't help but notice that the nausea was once again gone.

At the table sat Blaine and Kurt.

"Good to see you, Rachel." Blaine greeted cheerily.

"You as well."

"A bit sick?"

"A little." She admitted, sitting down.

"Oh just ignore Rachel." Kurt said, making coffee. "She's a bit bitter this morning, probably just finishing up the last of her short but intense menstrual cycle for this month, and no one loves a grand finale more than our little diva." Kurt said. He was always way too happy after sex.

Blaine hid a smirk, coughing to hide a laugh and Kurt grinned cheekily, his day clearly off to a great start.

Rachel threw a little good-humored glare their way, before panic set in. Something was off. When it came to her, she wasn't even surprised. Between meeting Finn and stressing over auditions, she hadn't even realized it.

She hadn't even gotten her period for this month.

* * *

Leave a review, lovelies!


	6. Chapter 6

Oh my, I love the incredible responses to this story. Insanity. Love.

xoxo,

littleredwritinggleek

* * *

Stacking books had to be the most boring job ever. Either he was stacking them, or checking them out, or cleaning them off, and he didn't even l_ike_ books. In fact, Finn was pretty sure he had only gotten the job at the student library because Quinn had made him wear a cardigan and nerd glasses and the old, head librarian thought he was cute.

Yet, when he was doing all of that because of Rachel, to get to see her, it was all worth it. He'd never believed how powerful love could be, and he was sure he loved her, even after meeting once. But alas, Finn was willing to run a marathon in order to see her.

As work was slow, he had time to day-dream. He could already see himself and Rachel, living in New York, spending their twenties living life to the fullest. He would start filming, she would act, and they'd be this unstoppable couple, fun and carefree. Then, maybe they'd try the west coast in the thirties, leaving behind their small but quaint loft apartment or something to take Hollywood by storm. Sure, thinking those types of things about a girl he had only met once was crazy, but Finn had never in his life felt this amazing. Yes, that was it, Finn felt amazing. Rachel had caused that.

Seeing what his two friends had since their teens had always made Finn a little jealous. He barely had experience in the ways of women. Secretly, Quinn had been his first kiss. At seventeen, Finn was about to be a senior and Puck and Quinn had their first year of dating behind them. Finn had never even kissed a girl. So Quinn, being the amazing and sweet friend she was, had kissed Finn. And neither had ever let Puck know. It wasn't love, or even fireworks, but learning, showing him the ropes. For that semi-drunken summertime kiss, Finn was grateful, but his little experience hadn't gotten him anywhere. In his early years of college, Finn had hooked up with girls, but they were drunk and selfish and it always felt awful. Rachel had made him actually feel like a man, and not some awkward teenaged boy. Being with her just felt right, for once in his life. She was fresh and exciting, and one month and three weeks could not go by fast enough.

* * *

Normally, Rachel liked Tuesdays. The rush of Monday was over, the weekend was long put to rest, and the steady part of the week began. The coffee shop filled back up with the regulars, not the "desperate" people that couldn't stand to wait in line at Starbucks. Everything was rhythmic and smooth and felt the way going to a small elementary school did, comforting and safe.

Today's Tuesday was not the same. Today was a cruel day of high-school where someone insults your shoes and covers your best and softest animal sweater with bright red corn syrup. Except today it had been remains of vomit. And Rachel no loner wore animal sweaters. At least not in public, or when Kurt was home.

The more she thought about the possibility of her being pregnant, the more she panicked. Everything just added up, scarily enough. The vomiting and inability to handle strong smells. The first signs take a week to appear at least, she had read on her way to work. She'd slept with Finn a week ago. And being single, and the club being a random decision because Kurt was basically having Skype sex with Blaine, she wasn't careful about taking birth control. If Finn hadn't used anything, she was screwed, in every sense of the word.

Right now, the overly-emotional girl that she thought she had left in high school was reemerging. Rachel just wanted to cry, sob, really. She couldn't take care of a baby! Sure, she was a woman, but still! Her career had yet to take off. And Finn, oh he was so sweet, and would look adorable holding a little baby in his strong arms, but he was young, too. And as connected as she felt to him, Rachel had to admit that she didn't know Finn. Yes, he was technically a mutual friend somehow through Santana, so of course he wasn't a bad guy, per se, but she didn't know how to estimate his fatherhood abilities. In fact, when they had been e-mailing, Rachel had shared that she had two gay fathers, and Finn told her all about his single mother. Sure, Rachel had never had a mother, but no father for Finn as well? How could they even be parents?

Making steamed soy milk and lattes mindlessly, Rachel let her mind wander. She had to try to somehow organize the facts, if she even was pregnant. There were so many questions.

Would her fathers support her? Despite Rachel's growing anxiety, she could say deep in her heart, yes. They loved their only girl, and that love only grew, especially when her birth mother revealed that she didn't care to be apart of her life. Yes, her dads wanted an amazing career for her, but she knew what they would say: Nothing stops Rachel Berry.

She took comfort in that, and that she was young. She had some time, still.

But everything feel upon Finn. If she was going to have a baby, and still pursue a Broadway career, she not only would be a year behind on her plans, but would need Finn to watch their child. And that meant staying together. But this was all if she was pregnant.

_"Shit."_ She muttered under her breath, spilling hot espresso on her hand. Luckily, no one heard. She never swore, but the added pain was just another thing she had to deal with. Currently, her head was spinning. There were far too many if's for her liking right now. Her stomach was full of dread. Somewhere, deep inside her, she just knew. She had to be pregnant. How else would she already be mentally planning all this out? Sure, she knew crying everyday wouldn't help her, but she really had no hope of not being pregnant. Glancing at the clock, she saw that she still had two hours until her break. Refocusing, the brunette forced herself to make the drinks, and not think so much. Losing herself in fake smiles, the time passed slowly. Brittany recounted how she and Santana had had a great day at work, but Rachel could barely listen to the cheery blonde. The clock ticked so damn slowly, she wanted to rip it off the wall.

"I need to take a break early." She finally said, giving in. Though her potential "morning sickness" wasn't bad today, she was pretty sure it was because she was too stressed to even puke. If she didn't take a pregnancy test,_ now_, Rachel was sure she would explode.

Brittany nodded simply, usually perceptive but today not picking up on Rachel's stress. She was probably lost inside her won happy thoughts of Santana. Her co-worker was jealous. Grabbing her bag, Rachel walked out, determined to use her hour wisely. The fact that she had called off of work for the first time ever combined with her early break only fueled her ill-feelings. She was so unlike herself, and she wasn't even sure if she was pregnant. If Rachel was having a baby, how would she feel then?

Turning around, Rachel stopped. Brittany's eyebrow raised.

"I took off yesterday. It can wait." Rachel said smiling. Brittany looked uneasy, but nodded, heading back to prepare the lunch foods.

Rachel forced herself to eat on her break, at the cafe. The perk of working there was the fact that she didn't have to worry about straying from her vegan diet. It was one less stress. Somehow, she stuck to her goal and made it the whole day without clocking out early, albeit her performance a little less enthusiastic. She figured that either way, the test's results would leave her emotional, and unable to go back to work. With the high possibility of missing a lot of work in the future, she needed all the time she could get.

* * *

Rachel dodged traffic, on a mission. She let herself venture outside the neighborhood, her heart pounding.

Walking into a convenience store that she had never before visited, Rachel took a deep breath. She had purposely gone to one a little out of the way, if only so she wouldn't be judged. She knew she looked her age, maybe a bit more, so that didn't worry her. Maybe it was the fact that she felt like a little girl, so scared and confused.

Rather than buy a cheap test that could be misleading, Rachel, examining the boxes carefully, decided to shell out for an electronic one. She would rather be sure than go to the doctor's for the first time with mixed feelings. Second guessing herself, she picked up a medium-priced, reliable looking test as well. She couldn't put a price tag on knowing for sure about something that was potentially life-changing.

The middle-aged woman at the register said nothing, but gave her a small, non-judgmental smile. Bagging her two boxes, she finally spoke up.

"The first time is always exciting, isn't it?"

_Oh._ She thought Rachel was trying for a baby.

"That's one way to put it." Rachel said smoothly, smiling a bit.

"I have four children, and they really are my world."

"That's so nice." The brunette said, itching to leave, yet comforted at the same time.

"Don't panic, sweetie. It isn't as bad as you think, whatever the outcome."

"Here's to hoping." Rachel said, grabbing the plastic bag and shoving it in her purse.

She walked out, unsteady.

If only the woman knew.

* * *

Sitting on the bathroom counter, her heart literally was racing. Rachel felt like she was going to throw up from the sheer stress of it all. Finally taking a deep breath, she forced herself to take both tests. Setting them on the counter, she washed her hands. Rachel picked up her phone, fingers shaking as she set the timer.

If nerves could kill, she would have to call Brittany and tell her she wasn't coming back to work, ever. She steadied her hands, eyes fixed to the rapidly changing numbers on her phone screen, and waited.

* * *

Reviews are lovely. (:


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: I said Finn lived in Concord, Connecticut growing up. It is actually in Massachusetts. Minor, but I meant the latter. I'll change it. This will be the last shorter chapter because now things will really take off, hopefully. Thanks for your patience and support.

Also, Glamor magazine(mentioned soon) is real, and it is not mine!

-xoxo,

littleredwritinggleek

* * *

Quinn knew something was wrong with Finn. Unlike the oblivious Noah, she could always tell when Finn was hurt or upset, but hiding it. In reality, Finn couldn't hide anything. For being such a big, built guy, he was actually a huge softie. Everything showed on his face. It was actually quite comical.

All she knew was that the first weeks he had until he saw Rachel had been amazing for him. He constantly joked and talked with her, and then conveyed all of that very information back to Quinn.

About a month and a half to go, however, Finn stopped going on and on. He was always checking his phone, but never seemed to light up at a text or message. He didn't talk to her as much. It was worrying.

On top of that, there had been internships to worry about. So far, Finn hadn't heard back on anything. Quinn had, and she hadn't told the boys yet. Waiting was something she wanted to do, at least until Finn got word on something.

At three on a Monday, she was reading when he came through the door, groceries in hand, along with the mail.

"Anything?" she asked, looking up.

Finn shook his head in response. Quinn took off her big, dark framed glasses, and stood, helping her friend with the brown paper shopping bags.

"I'm sure you'll find something, Finn." She said reassuringly.

"I'm not trying anymore. You have yours, so I am not going to have mine.

"Wait, what?"

Finn shook his head a bit, running his hand down the back of his neck. "I saw the letter you got when I was grabbing a pencil off your desk. You got the _Glamor _internship."

"Finn-"

"No, don't. Puck has a job lined up for the music place, you have this internship, and I have nothing. What I am supposed to do when I get to New York? I love Rachel, but she's barely been talking to me, and I feel like I am moving just to be with her but nothing is working out." Finn said, slumping into a chair.

"Well, you've only been trying magazines. Why don't you explore your options a bit? Or look for another job and finish up your masters later? Who says you have to do it right now?" Quinn reasoned.

"Yeah well, I get what you're saying. But that doesn't mean I can just not have a job."

"Why not? I mean, you work at a library now. I'm sure you could get a job at one in New York. We aren't all going to be living these fantastic lives. I don't get paid unless they accept whatever I write. I'm pretty sure Puck and I are going to be tied down to two jobs each. Working steadily could be nice for you. And as for Rachel, girls are weird. Maybe she is stressed or something."

"You're right." Finn replied.

"Always am." Quinn winked.

"But I just miss Rachel _so_ much." He emphasized. It was true, missing Rachel had been so hard on him. He never would have imagined he could feel so close to someone he barely knew.

"Then work a little harder and surprise her early, book-boy." Quinn said.

"You think I could pull it off?"

"You're Finn Hudson. You can do _anything._" Quinn said vehemently.

Finn grinned his huge grin, and Quinn twirled around as she turned on music for them.

"Now, let's put your do-anything skills to the test see is two horrible cooks can make a decent meal."

* * *

Rachel Berry was stressed beyond belief.

_Pregnant._

She sat on the bathroom counter, head in hands, practically shaking. Right now, there was a baby inside of her. Finn's baby. Oh God. She felt vomit coming on, but didn't know if it was because of the morning sickness(which was actually all-day-whenever-the-hell-it-wanted-sickness) or from sheer nerves and panic. A baby. An actual baby.

She leaned over the toilet, expelling the contents of her stomach.

"Rachel?"

Shit, shit, shit. Kurt had to be home now.

Mid-vomit was not the best time to answer his "Honey I'm home!"

Footsteps grew closer towards the door.

Rachel heaved, willing herself to puke just a little faster, damn it.

"Rachel, what the-"

The brunette sat up, leaning against the toilet as she wiped her mouth. She followed Kurt's eyes to the counter, where she had left the test.

"Rachel, what is going on?" Kurt asked, standing in the doorway. "Is that-"

"Please, just don't judge me because I already feel like-" Rachel's voice broke off as Kurt knelt down and wrapped her in a hug, Marc Jacobs be-damned.

"What am I going to do?" Rachel asked, sobbing. Okay, so controlling her emotions had never been her strong suit. And now, on top of feeling overwhelmed, she had being pregnant with a thousand hormones to deal with.

"Well, you can keep it, or I can take you to-"

"No." She cut him off fiercely. Sitting up, she momentarily collected herself, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. Talk about mood swings.

"Shelby could have very easily aborted me and lied to my fathers. The child you may adopt some day could have been aborted. I can't, _won't _do that."

"Okay, so you're keeping it. Now, you are a grown woman, so the whole too-young thing can basically be checked off." Kurt said. "On top of that, Blaine and I are always here for you. And, despite they're huge dreams for you, your fathers will support you. Let's face it, they got a late start in having you, and want nothing more than a little grand-baby. It's gay men and babies." Kurt said, nudging her a little.

Despite herself, Rachel smiled. Deep down she knew her fathers could never abandon her.

"But what about my dreams, and Broadway?" Rachel asked later, sitting in-between Kurt and Blaine on the couch. Blaine had been shocked, but quickly pulled Rachel into a tight hug.

"What about it? You have the kid, get the weight off, and get back out there." Kurt said over takeout.

"Yeah, this one model is like thirty, and just got her start. Plus, she has a kid, too." He finished.

"Okay, so even if I can beat all odds and somehow still make my performing dreams come true, there is still Finn. He is coming in a month and a half and I don't know how to tell him. Or what he will think. While he is sweet and would look adorable holding a little baby, I don't know if he will willingly accept the role of being a father. And however strong his feelings may be for me, and the other way around, we still are strangers, really."

"So, you hope for the best, and if he backs out," Kurt said.

"Which he won't." Blaine cut in.

"Anyways, you have two loving gays that will make sure Baby Berry is the best-dressed kid in all of New York." Kurt finished.

"Exactly." Blaine added, grinning.

* * *

Review! Muah!

Edit! A question came up, which I realized was something I had assumed my readers knew. Finn/Quinn's part in this was the normal time, which may have seemed forwarded. I back-tracked to cover Rachel finding out. Now and in the next chapter they are all in the same time frame. Sorry for any confusion.


End file.
